


the ride of your life

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noct has a motorbike fetish. Ardyn...has a motorbike.





	the ride of your life

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to set this during canon...but I couldn't get it to work, so! Have this somewhat cracky AU.

Noct had noticed the motorcycle parked in the garage of his apartment complex a few times, giving it lingering glances but never thinking too much about what the bike’s owner would be like. He was completely taken off guard when it actually pulled in just as Noct was also passing through the garage on his way to the elevator. The man that got off wasn’t the usual type of biker depicted in magazines or tv shows: tattoos on every inch of visible skin and muscular besides, like they could _pick up_ the bikes they liked to ride. This man actually looked—quite ordinary. Like someone who just enjoyed bikes and didn’t mind what anyone else thought.

"Yes?" he asked, when he noticed Noct staring.

"Your bike—it’s really nice," Noct stammered, like an _idiot,_ and immediately ducked his head. He tucked his hands into his back pockets and shuffled into the elevator, hoping the guy would just forget ever meeting him.

Unfortunately, he followed Noct in.

 _Right,_ Noct thought dryly. He’s parked here because he lives in this building too. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

They were both silent as the elevator started up. The bell rang for the fourteenth floor and the man moved to get off, but he paused before he exited the elevator, hand holding the doors open. "Ah, pardon me if this is a bit forward, but would you like to go for a ride sometime?"

"Er—?" Noct blinked in confusion.

"On my bike," the man clarified with a sly smile, like Noct might have thought he meant something else.

"Yes," Noct blurted out, then ducked his head again. "Uh, I mean, if it’s not—if you don't—"

The man held out a hand, stopping Noct’s awkward tirade. "I wouldn’t have offered if it was an imposition." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Noct. "My business card. Feel free to give me a call when you have a few hours, and I’ll take you for a spin."

"Ardyn Izunia," Noct read off the card. "CEO of Izunia Industries. Oh, is it really—"

" _Noct,_ " Ardyn said. "I wouldn’t have offered if it weren’t my pleasure."

Noct nodded, tucking the card in his pocket. It was only later, when he was getting ready for bed and thought of the motorcycle and by extension, _Ardyn,_ with a fluttery feeling in his stomach, that he realized he’d never given Ardyn his name.

-

Noct had all of Sunday off, and he deliberated between giving Ardyn a call or not. It was—they both lived in the building, so it wasn’t like Ardyn was a complete _stranger,_ and he seemed nice enough, even notwithstanding his offer of taking Noct out on his motobike for no other reason than Noct had seemed interested in it.

Noct wasn’t really good at interacting casually with people, but he _really_ wanted to ride a motorbike, he always had, except the idea had been nixed by about five different people whenever he’d brought it up.

Mind made up, Noct quickly dialed Ardyn’s number and put the phone to his ear.

"Izunia speaking."

"Hi, uh, this is Noct? We met in the garage? I liked your motorbike—"

Noct felt his face flushing as he ran out of things to say, and muffled his groan of, _I’m an idiot,_ into the pillow as he very nearly hung up the phone in mortification. Why hadn’t he practiced this before he’d dialed the call?

"Ah, yes, of course. Do you have today off, Noctis?"

"Yup," Noct answered, then shoved his face into the pillow again. Could he sound like any more of an idiot?

"How serendipitous, I as well have nothing on my plate for the day. Shall we meet downstairs in say—half an hour?"

"Sure," Noct chirped, and decided the pillow was where he lived now. He wouldn’t be able to embarrass himself any further if he just suffocated himself in it. He cleared his throat. "I mean, that sounds good. I’ll be down in a half hour."

"Until then," Ardyn agreed, and ended the call.

Noct sighed, looking down at his chocobo pajamas. Right, he should probably get dressed.

-

Noct got to the garage before Ardyn, and took a few minutes just admiring the sleek shapely lines of his bike while he waited. He was so engrossed in his examination that he didn't even notice Ardyn arrive until Ardyn tapped him on the shoulder and Noct jumped nearly ten feet into the air.

" _Shit,_ " he muttered, clutching at his chest, then, "sorry."

"I apologize for startling you," Ardyn said with a chuckle. He handed Noct a helmet. "Safety first."

"Right," Noct agreed.

His palms were sweating with anxious excitement by the time everything had been buckled into place and Ardyn had arranged Noct to his liking on the back of the bike with his arms around Ardyn's waist, explaining that Noct should squeeze once to indicate he was okay, and twice if he were to feel sick or want Ardyn to stop for any reason, and Ardyn would pull over.

Noct gave him a thumbs up, certain that it wouldn't come to that. He was so excited he could almost _feel_ his heart beating more quickly and he squeezed once, urging Ardyn on.

Ardyn revved the engine in response, and Noct suddenly realized there was one problem he _hadn't_ considered about riding double on a motorcycle and being pressed so closely against another person. _Shit,_ Noct thought silently to himself this time, and clung on while desperately thinking of the unsexiest things he could imagine—Gladio in a thong, Ignis brandishing carrots as he chased after Noct, Prompto whining about homework—

His unfortunate hormonal impulses mostly under control, Noct relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping by them, the way Ardyn tilted the bike around turns so they were almost touching the ground, the pedestrians that blurred by in his peripheral vision as they sped past.

This was the most exciting thing he'd done all _year,_ and Noct was still filled with that sense of gleeful exhilaration when Ardyn pulled them up in a large parking-lot like area and put the brake stop on.

"Had a good time?" Ardyn asked, smiling as he dismounted the bike and shook his hair out from under his own helmet.

"Yes!" Noct gushed excitedly. "That was _even better_ than I thought it'd be." He was practically vibrating in place with energy still, and when Ardyn leaned around him to hang his helmet on one of the handlebars, Noct didn't know what mad drive had possessed him, but he'd grabbed Ardyn's face in his hands and was kissing him before the thought had even finished crossing his mind.

Ardyn, thankfully, laughed into it, tugging Noct closer against him and gentling the kiss, moving them into a more comfortable position on the bike.

Noct shivered, wanting more while being unsure of exactly what more _was,_ whining into Ardyn's mouth and grinding his hips up, trying to get some relief that way. He was still so keyed up from the whole experience, the glowing satisfaction of _finally_ getting to ride on a motorbike, and how much more fun it'd been than he'd even _imagined,_ that he came almost immediately, a wet dampness spreading in his jeans to match the blush that was spreading quickly on his cheeks.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth," Ardyn remarked, idly brushing some of Noct's hair out of his face.

"Um," Noct said, biting his lip in keen embarrassment.

"You _are_ at least sixteen, are you not, Noctis?" Ardyn asked, looking gently amused.

"O-obviously!" Noct answered hastily, though he'd only turned sixteen less than a month ago. He straightened up, wincing when that reminded him of the mess he'd made of his jeans, and Ardyn laughed at him again, but it wasn't a _mean_ laugh, warm and soft, like Ardyn's smile.

"Perhaps we should save the rest for a later date," Ardyn offered, but Noct didn't want to wait.

"No! I mean—" Noct shrugged, trying to affect an air of nonchalance. "Now's fine."

"Hmm," Ardyn murmured, considering. "Would you like to try taking her for a spin yourself?" motioning at the bike.

" _Really?_ " Noct asked, all discomfort forgotten immediately.

"I'll be right beside you, and we won't go very fast—"

" _Please,_ " Noct begged shamelessly.

Ardyn chuckled. "Helmet back on, then."

He helped position Noct on the bike, trailing his hands over Noct's legs and arms _perhaps_ a bit more than necessary, but Noct didn't mind, too excited at the prospect of actually riding the bike _himself_ to think about anything else. Ardyn showed him where the gas was and how to hold the handlebars, what posture was required to balance himself and not tip over at the first turn.

"Alright, now, _slowly,_ " Ardyn said, and Noct eased his foot on the gas pedal and almost _yelled_ at the feeling of the bike moving forward on its own power, only at Noct's direction.

"Go ahead and circle around," Ardyn told him, sweeping his arms out in a gesture that indicated the breadth of the empty lot they were in.

Noct excitedly pressed down harder on the gas, picking up more speed on the straightaways and then slowing down again as he reached the corners, remembering what Ardyn had said about turning and not scraping himself bloody on the pavement by taking a corner too fast. He finally came to a somewhat haphazard stop a few meters away their starting point, lifting the helmet off breathlessly as Ardyn came over to help him down.

"That was _so cool,_ " Noct blurted out, buzzing with energy from head to toe.

"I am _pleased_ to have been of assistance," Ardyn said with an extravagant bow.

Noct laughed, then got up on his tiptoes to kiss him again.

Ardyn graciously leaned down to meet him, but maneuvered Noct back after a few moments, lifting him up to put on the seat of the bike so they were of a closer height.

"I'm not _that_ short," Noct grumbled sulkily. "You're just freakishly tall."

Ardyn only smiled, reaching around him again to flick the engine on. "Wait," he murmured, almost directly in Noct's ear, then twisted a handlebar to rev it.

Noct went completely boneless as he felt the rumble of the engine all the way through him. The bike wasn't _moving,_ the brake stop still on, but he could feel every vibration shaking him to the _core,_ like a full-body massage, but _so much better._

" _Oh my gods,_ " Noct breathed reverently.

"I thought you might like that," Ardyn whispered into his mouth.

Noct threw his arms around Ardyn's shoulders, pulling Ardyn against him. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his _life._

"It's rare to find someone so young appreciating the classics," Ardyn teased him.

"Are you talking about yourself or the bike?" Noct retorted cheekily.

Ardyn pinched him hard on the side in retaliation for that comment, and Noct jolted, feeling it like a direct current to his dick. " _Intriguing,_ " Ardyn remarked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"S-shut up," Noct muttered, going red in the face again. "You going to get on with it, _old man,_ or am I going to have to jerk myself off here?"

"As his majesty _commands,_ " Ardyn intoned with utmost ceremony, only to ruin the gravity of the declaration by leaning forward to bite Noct on the lip, making Noct squirm as he reached down to undo the clasps of his jeans and then tug them down his hips and further, Noct kicking his feet out to let Ardyn pull them all the way off.

Noct moaned when Ardyn eased a slick finger into him, arching back, but that only intensified the rumbling of the still-running engine against his spine, making him writhe helplessly.

"Such a _pretty_ ornament for my bike," Ardyn purred, tugging Noct further down the seat so he could add another finger, then another, twisting them inside Noct until he found that one place that—

" _fuck!_ " Noct shouted, almost rolling off the bike if it weren't for Ardyn's other hand on his hip, holding him in place.

"Now then," Ardyn said, with an almost _wicked_ expression as he removed his fingers, Noct whining at the loss, only to break off into increasingly desperate moaning as Ardyn's cock slid into him, too much and not enough at the same time.

"Nnnn—nnrgh—" Noct clutched at Ardyn's shoulders, feeling the fabric of Ardyn's pants rub against the bare insides of his thighs, a blisteringly hot contrast.

" _Arrdyn,_ " Noct pleaded, trying to raise his hips up and failing, just needing a little _more_ —

"Yes, Noct?" Ardyn asked, with infuriatingly calmness.

" _Harder,_ " Noct groaned, then had no choice but to cling onto him as Ardyn complied with the demand, pushing Noct against the bike with each thrust forward, the dual sensations of Ardyn fucking him and the vibrations of the bike at his back _too much,_ and Noct came, screaming, the pleasure that filled him to the very brim sending him over the edge at last.

-

Noct woke up disoriented but blissed out, confused about where he was. "Uh—?" he mumbled.

"Welcome back," Ardyn laughed, handing him his jeans.

" _Oh,_ " Noct tried to jump to his feet, and instead managed to awkwardly fumble himself off the bike, ending up faceplanting into Ardyn's chest. 

"Perhaps—in an actual bed next time?" Ardyn asked.

"Right, uh, next time," Noct repeated back, feeling like the meanings of words were still escaping him.

-

Noct clung tightly to Ardyn the whole ride back, whimpering as the roar of the engine, which had been _so nice_ on the way there now exacerbated the soreness of muscles he never knew could be so sore. It was horrible, and yet somehow _still_ tantalizing, and Noct was a wobbling mess that couldn't even walk by the time they arrived in the garage of his apartment building. 

He'd come _at least_ one more time on the ride back, and his legs were now jelly that couldn't hold himself up.

"Your flat number?" Ardyn asked him, picking Noct up neatly in his arms.

"Uhhhh," Noct said, then wriggled around until he'd fished his keys out of his pocket. He deposited them in Ardyn's hand and promptly fell asleep, cuddled to Ardyn's chest.


End file.
